Gaming systems have evolved from those which provided an isolated gaming experience to networked systems providing a rich, interactive experience which may be shared in real time between friends and other gamers. Recent developments in the integration of a natural user interface (NUI) into a gaming system have opened a host of new possibilities for users to interface and control a gaming and other applications.
There is currently a split between gaming systems which use the more traditional hand-held controllers, and those that use a NUI system. It would be beneficial to develop a system which provides the advantages of both systems.
Moreover, traditional NUI systems generally use full or partial skeletal tracking and recognition as input for use by a software application. Such inputs may be more than is needed for a software developer when designing a software application.